


When Time Suddenly Stops

by hotpinkblossoms



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Backstory, Department Stores, Elle Is A Sweetheart, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Prom, Shopping, and sad, created a backstory for emmett, emmett is a hopeless romantic, emmett is lonely on prom night, reference to take it like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpinkblossoms/pseuds/hotpinkblossoms
Summary: Emmett is alone on prom night, sadden that his crush is dancing with another man. Elle, despite being a stranger, cheers him up. (Soulmate AU in which time stops when you first touch your soulmate)(Originally a short one-shot! but became a short chapter book upon request)
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	1. why let a girl get you down?

Emmett Forrest didn't want to be standing on the wall of his school's rounded auditorium, dolefully sipping his can of coke while his eyes burned into his crush, Amanda. Yet, here he was, doing that exact thing, but wishing he was holding Amanda's hands, dancing with her around the auditorium. Amanda was a sweet, and pretty girl that Emmett had sociology with. When she had first introduced herself to him, she was sitting behind him and nudged him so she could say hi, Emmett in that moment was head over heels. 

Emmett had an insane problem with falling in love easily, even if he knew (because time never stopped when they first touched) that the person he was crushing on wasn't his soulmate. Him and Amanda built up their friendship together, and as prom approached she grew a bit distant with him before completely ignoring him tonight, which made Emmett even question why he came. 

Elle Woods, danced in the center of the auditorium, her best friends at her side, dancing along side with her. Elle's three girl-friend's died down with their dancing, before detaching from Elle's side to go get water. The blonde on the other hand, didn't follow them, still hyped up with energy (since she downed like three red-bulls before she stepped foot in the school). She danced, alone, to the music, her pink prom dress whipping around her legs as she did. 

She stopped, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead. As she did, her eyes met Emmett, and suddenly she found her self walking away from the center and to him, a faint smile on her face. "Hey," Elle greeted, snapping Emmett out his staring session, "Why are you standing over here?" 

"I just wasn't having fun," Emmett shrugged, glancing at his now empty coke. 

"There has to be a bigger reason then that," Elle pressed, "So, tell me again, why are you standing over here?" 

Emmett sighed, taking a look at Elle, her warm smile was enough to let him trust her. "Fine, the girl I like is dancing with someone else, and it hurts quite a lot," Emmett explained. Elle knew how he felt, when she first saw Vivian with Warner, she wanted to leave school and run back to her parent's house, Elle didn't though, reminding herself of her worth. 

"Why should you let one girl get you down? You are so much more important than that! Come dance with me instead," Elle insisted, "I'm Elle Woods, by the way." (If there was one thing Elle Woods loved more than love itself, it was cheering someone up).

The blonde stuck out her hand, wanting him to take it so she could drag him into the crowd. Emmett smile grew, her random act of kindness made him blush while butterflies formed in his stomach. "Emmett Forrest," He grinned, taking her hand.

Suddenly, they were the only two still moving, the loud, blasting pop music stopped, along with the teens dancing to it. Elle and Emmett looked at each other, wide-eyed, still holding each other's hands. 

"Oh my god," Elle sputtered, pulling her hand out of Emmett's in shock, time suddenly coming back to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed this former small one-shot! i'm currently obsessed with this musical so I had to write fanfic of it lol.
> 
> (i also thought about the soulmate au and for some reason created an elaborate description to it since my mind over analyzes, anyways, so time stops when you first touch your soulmate but time returns when you stop touching them, since you already met and touched your soulmate time won't stop again, if that makes any sense. Idk if this is an actual soulmate, pls inform me if it is!)
> 
> here's the dress imagined elle in (if you have trouble visualizing): https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1573/6373/products/1_1d1348e7-754d-42c5-a56a-5b4a0aed43ea_1024x1024.png?v=1574166394


	2. it's okay to take your time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle and Emmett discuss taking their time.

The colorful lights danced around the gym, occasionally hitting Elle's contorted face. Elle Woods, the girl who was known for her over-the-top pink and her optimistic personality, was forcing her eyes no longer to burn. She weaved through the crowd, her hand resting in her blonde hair, Emmett had no choice but to follow after her, saying his quiet sorry's as his shoulder collided with some couples. 

Elle sat in the hallway of their school, trying to calm herself down. Emmett emerged from the doorway, waving awkwardly at her until sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry for running out," She laughed faintly, "I've always expected that when I met my soulmate is was going to be magical, but it was, so sudden." 

"But I guess that's what I get from listening to a lot of fairy tale soulmate stories when I was younger." Elle sighed, flashing a small smile at Emmett. 

"It's okay," Emmett said, adjusting his sitting position, "It's okay to take your time, I was planning to just avoid soulmates and marry whoever was just like me." 

Elle swatted him, "You can't just avoid soulmates, dummy."

"Now I see that I don't have to," He smiled, "So, Elle Woods, I'm asking you to come and dance, as whatever you want to classify this sudden relationship."

Emmett laced his fingers with the blonde, "As soulmates," Elle gushed, standing up with the help of Emmett's hand. He led her back into the auditorium, Elle yanking him towards the center of the auditorium, where a crowd of teenagers and their dates were slow dancing. Emmett hesitantly attached his hands to Elle's hips as the two swayed to the beat of the song, Emmett had to admit, his soulmate was beautiful, especially her smile and her eyes, they were a soft blue and pleasing on the eyes. 

Elle was also a genuinely good person, despite only meeting her tonight, none of this would have happened if it weren't for her sudden act of kindness that was her attempt at getting him off the wall and cheering him up. "Elle, tell me more about yourself other than you wanted soulmates to be magical." 

She perked up, "Well, I really like the color pink, I've got good grades.." She spit-balled, "I don't know what you want to hear."

He continued swaying, "Okay, what shows are you into?" 

"Oh! I like rom-coms, chick flicks, and gilmore girls! When Harry Met Sally is one of my favorite movies." She smiled, her face brightly lit up in happiness. 

Emmett laughed, causing Elle to furrow her eyebrows in confusion, "You know, Elle, you and me are complete differences," He mused, "But different is okay." 

The two continued dancing as the other song died down, and the next started, breaking the slow dance session. For the rest of the night, Elle introduced Emmett to her group of friends, continued dancing, and ate, up until prom ended and the two needed to part ways, the parting of ways was sweet, they hugged and bid farewell. As Emmett stepped into his car, he smiled, a goofy smile as he started up his engine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it! I made a chapter 2 upon request! :)


	3. as we go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Elle finally do something they've both been waiting for.

The days following prom, Elle and Emmett frequently met for lunch or in the hallway, and Elle started to frequently cloud his mind the more he talked to her and really got to know her. Senior year, was now, starting to wrap up and graduation was only days away. During the practices for graduation, Elle, being near the end due to her last name, would sometimes make glances at Emmett, who was grouped in the front. Her glances were usually just her illuminated smile, or occasionally, she would cross her eyes at him or stick out her tongue. 

After graduation practicing, the two would walk each other to their classes they had that period, Elle's being closer to the auditorium resulting in Emmett walking alone the rest of the way or him building up the confidence to walk with one of his classmates. Emmett didn't really have friends, seeing as he just wasn't a talkative person and mostly kept to himself in an act of thinking school and work was more important. His lack of friends led him to awkwardly sitting in silence between to people, who were also awkwardly sitting in silence desperately wishing they could've just sat with their friends instead. 

As a couple of days passed, the graduation wait became short until graduation was only just tomorrow for them. Elle was excited, taking him on a shopping trip for a new dress for herself and dressy clothing for Emmett. It was after school, on a Friday, and the day right before graduation that they went, both very happy that they technically just finished senior year and were moving onto college. Elle pulled Emmett into a Nordstrom, beaming with joy. He looked in awe, "What is this?" 

Elle laughed, "A department store, have you never been in one?" 

Emmett took in his surroundings, gawking over how nice everything was. He ran his fingers along the sheer fabric of a top, and then over the hazelnut wood table that had piles of clothing on it, "It's beautiful, and no, I don't think I have." He continued to run his fingers on stuff before deciding to continue his sentence, "Me and my mom have been tight on money since her work laid her off, she refused to get another job because she was still hopeful that they'd hire her again. They never did and she's been trying to find a job ever since." 

Elle softened her smile, rubbing her hand on Emmett's ratty navy jacket that he's been wearing forever. "Awe, I'm sorry Em'" She adopted the nickname for him not long ago, it was natural for her to nickname everyone she came across, it was adorable and added to her already cute, borderline child-like personality. Emmett shrugged it off, 

"It's good! That's why I work a small part-time job, and when I get to college, I'll work my ass off so that I can help my mom, and buy her a nice house on the cape," Emmett smiled, detaching his fingers from the multiple fabrics he was feeling and shoving them in his jacket. Elle's smiled lit up again, 

"That's so sweet, I'm sure you can do that, you're the strongest person I know!" Elle chirped, nudging him. Emmett returned her compliment with a _thank you_ nod, before telling her that they should probably find what they're looking for. "Oh yeah! I hope you don't mind trying on outfits with me." Her smile grew as her eyes lit up, practically being able to sunburn you if she took one glance at you. 

Emmett and Elle browsed for a while, an empty basket in Emmett's hand and a confused Emmett as the blonde hung dresses over her arm rather than placing them in the basket. Over her arm laid, one casual pink lacy dress, another lacy pink dress that had a mesh collar, and another pink dress, which was chiffon. Along with that, she had draped over her arm a few white collared shirts for Emmett, and a few decorative ties. "Elle, why don't you place these in the basket?" He offered, taking the hangers to the clothing and holding them. The work _basket_ earned a look of confusion from the blonde, 

"You got a basket?" Emmett could feel his mind facepalm at her sentence, "Must've not noticed." 

* * *

After a while of browsing, Emmett and Elle parted their ways into their separate changing rooms. Elle holding around six dressed, Emmett holding two of the same collared shirts in two different sizes and multiple (9 to be exact) ties. Every now and then, the blonde would emerge from the dressing room, donning one of the dresses she picked out, knock on Emmett's stall door and wait for him to open it show she could show the dress off. Elle pulled off every dress, but that was a given for Emmett, considering how pretty he considered her, and with every dress Emmett could feel himself falling deeper and deeper for his soulmate. 

When the two were done trying clothes (and when Elle was done showing off her dresses), Emmett was met with having to pick out four ties he liked. Thinking about which ones he liked the most and flattered him well, he chose a solid black tie, a plum colored tie with tiny white polka-dots on them, another solid black tie except with white and gray stripes, and lastly a navy one with watermelons that Elle begged him to choose. Elle held back on buying all of the dresses, and had to make the one of the toughest pick and choosing moments of her life. 

She ended up choosing the lacy pink dress with the mesh collar, a blush pink off the shoulder skater dress, the other casual lacy pink dress, and for a splash of color, a off-the-shoulder wine red dress. Emmett laughed at the lack of color, other than pink. "Nice variation of color." He joked. 

"I like the color pink, you _butthead._ " 

The use of the word butthead made Emmett laugh even more, "I can't believe you called me butthead, no one has called me that since the ninth grade."

Elle stuck up her nose, "Hmph, maybe not to your face!" 

After a fit of joking, they spent browsing around different shops within the mall, smelling the several different aromas that sat in the shops. Emmett gaining a headache from the one Hollister used, which made him question why anyone in their right mind would wear that. The two then later took a break at the food court, eating whatever Elle wanted since she was vegetarian. 

* * *

The next day, Emmett stood in front of the mirror that hung right above her dresser. He prepped the watermelon tie, straightening it into the collar of his white shirt. His mother stood in his door frame, watching her son prepare himself for his (almost) big day. His mom, or Marie Forrest, was young but looked on the older side due to stress. Her hair was graying only slightly, she had smile lines, and eye bags under her eyes. Her stress came from trying to regain her job and manage her son on such little money, she couldn't even get themselves out of the apartment they lived in. 

Emmett turned and leaned on his dresser, "After this mom, I'll make you proud."

Marie smiled, walking up to her son and holding him buy the shoulder, "Emmy bear, you always make me proud! You have done everything to help me and I love you for it, you're the best son there ever was." Emmett cringed at the nickname his mom gave him, but ended up being brought to tears by his mother's incredibly sweet words, "Aw, don't cry, sweetheart!" 

He pulled her into a hug, resting his cheek on her shoulder, "Once I'm done with Harvard, you're going to get that house you've always wanted, I promise." He pulled away, the two of them smiling, bright, smiles. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that Emmett Forrest loved his mom more than he loved law, or work, or school, or anything in between that. His dad walked out on them when he was extremely young, so the only parental figure he had to look up to was his mother, he grew up appreciating her and every she's done to make him happy. 

Marie patted his back, telling them that need to go now. The two were both ready, thereupon they traveled down stairs of the apartment building and to Marie's pristine Honda, which had been a gift from his aunt and his grandmother, who had also been trying their best to help out Marie after everything went down hill. After a short drive, Marie pulled into the parking lot of the school and let Emmett lead the way for her. Not a lot of people were there, and if they were they conversing with friends instead of sitting in the rows of seats. 

Elle was there however, and the first to greet Emmett and his mother when she saw them. She had gone with the lace and mesh dress to wear under her white gown. She handed Emmett his gown, and hugged him, "Hey, Emmett, and Ms. Forrest." 

Marie nudged her son, "Is this the girl you've been talking about? Your soulmate?" Emmett nodded, "She seems like a smart girl, and she's pretty, she's perfect for you." 

Elle teetered on her heels, blushing at the words Marie was saying about her. "Thank you, Ms. Forrest." 

"Ah, just call me, Marie," She corrected, "I should probably let you two talk, I'll go find a place to sit." Marie walked away from the teenagers and sat in one of the non-reserved seats. 

Emmett was a rosy red staring at Elle, he stammered out a compliment, "You look nice, Elle." 

"As do you, Em," She smiled, "and you wore my tie!!"

"Of course." 

As students began to flood in, the ceremony was called to a start and students wore ordered to sit in the order they were told to. The principal tapped the mic and began speaking, which ended up being muffled out by Emmett's racing mind, he was nervous, but at the same time excited, making his mind buzz. He could hear the principal stop talking and invite their valedictorian on stage, which was a girl he didn't know, she congratulated the graduating class and before he knew it, people were being called up stage. It felt like a blur when the announcer called _Emmett Forrest_ , and he had to walk across stage, shake hands, and grab his diploma. 

He walked off stage, his mind becoming grounded again. He passed Elle as he walked, she was hunched over and clapping for him while she gently smiled. He weaved his way into the row his mother was in so that he could sit next to her, slipping of his gown, he took a seat. He distracted himself until _Elle Woods_ was announced, which was when most of the crowd, including himself, roared, which opened his eyes to how popular she really was. When she took her diploma, she bowed her head, revealing her cap to say _Gemini Vegetarian_ in glitter with an arrow pointing down and a picture of Bruiser.

* * *

When the ceremony ended and when Elle was done hugging her parents and petting Bruiser, she walked back up to Emmett who was talking with his teachers on college. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, causing the teacher to walk away and Emmett too whip around, instantly bringing her into a tight hug. "We did it!" She whooped, like a sorority sister. 

"Indeed we did, Elle." 

Emmett suddenly got lost in Elle's eyes, which seemed to get bluer every time her looked into them. His stomach flipped, resulting in Emmett swallowing his anxiety. "Elle, by the way, over the days that I've got to know who Elle Charlotte Woods is, and from the time we found we're soulmates, I have gradually fell in love with you. Like you said, _you can't avoid soulmates,_ " Emmett mocked her voice in the last bit, while Elle bit her lip in anticipation, "So, Elle Woods, do you want to be my girl-"

"No" She exclaimed, causing Emmett's eyes to practically pop out of his socket, "Aha, sorry, I was kind of hoping that I'd be the one asking you, so, re-doing this, Emmett Forrest, do you want to be my butthead of a boyfriend?" 

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Good god, yes, yes I do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! yay! i hope you enjoyed this story, and my writing! if you want to talk to me and become mutuals, i'm available on tumblr as safevisions and on instagram as od6ssa! my twitter is g6dlyy but i might change that lol
> 
> (this chapter also probably has grammar errors considering i'm wrote this at like 4 am)


End file.
